Mei
Mei is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mei vs Captain Cold * The Pyro vs Mei Possible Opponents * Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) * Ice Climbers * Sub-Zero * Glacius History Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Death Battle Info Mei is unique for her freezing abilities that allow her to immobilize enemies; making them completely exposed for a coup-de-grace. Mei is not designed for fast-paced combat, long ranged or squad combat and her low DPS makes it difficult for her to kill Tanks; however her ice abilities can protect herself and her team from oncoming threats. *250 Health. *Average body type (contrary to popular belief: she's not fat). *40 years old chronologically (spent 9 years in cryosleep) *Carries around her floating robotic pet; Snowball. Cryo Gun Snowball *Blizzard **Freezes all targets within its range **Does 100 damage Feats *Survived several years in her cryostasis pod. **Mei admits to have been one of the main engineers who designed and built these pods. *Invented her Cryo-Weapons. *Survived traveling across Antarctica by herself (and Snowball). Weaknesses *No superhuman strength or speed. *Icicle projectiles have a slow rate of fire and a long delay. Mei is normally at her best at point blank range. *Ice Spray doesn't hit multiple targets at once. Only Mei's Ult is effective against large squads. *Ice Walls blocks both teammates and allies. *Ice Walls can't stop moving payloads. *Ice Walls expire in a few seconds. *Bastion and some Ults (especially Pharah's and Roadhog's) can destroy the Ice Wall singlehandedly. *Pharah, Junkrat, Genji, Hanzo and Winston can move over her wall easily. *Junkrat can easily shoot around or above walls and can lay traps if Mei is in Cryo-sleep. *Tracer can escape Mei's Ice Spray with her Blinks and Recall; even while Mei is hitting Tracer with the spray. *Low damage output makes her less effective at killing Tanks. **Orisa's Fortify makes her temporarily immune to freezing and her Barrier can easily block Mei's ice-gun: meaning Orisa is one of the best characters to fight Mei. *Mei is more of a scientist rather than a combatant. Gallery ab6d871ea6c750171978f2e235604c97.jpg Mei-Overwatch-Official-Game-Art-Render.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants